Dance on Broken Glass
by Adrea019
Summary: Forget everything about fairytale love stories. Real relationships take some hard work. JOHN CENA/STACY KEIBLER. . .
1. The trip

**~ DANCE ON A BROKEN GLASS ~**

_By: Adrea019_

* * *

_I'd like to dedicate this story to **Ainat**, an amazing writer and a lovely person, who I know for awhile now. She's been supporting me a lot, always taking time to review my stories, even if those stories weren't about her favorite couples. I'm very thankful to this girlie, and this is my way to show some appreciation._

_P.S I'm sorry for not reviewing some of your stories for awhile. I just joined fencing lessons, and this thing is way harder than I ever imagined it could be! I swear, I'm worn out after each training. Besides, my stupid computer have been protesting about 24 h daily routine =D_

_

* * *

_

**And I feel the sharp pain in my feet,  
Each step I take leaves a bloody mark on the floor,  
But that doesn't stop me.  
It never did.  
We're going forward and backwards,  
We're rotating all over the large hall.  
We're dancing -  
It takes two for tango.  
Look out! Be carefull!  
You're dancing on a broken glass.  
It's the shattered pieces of my dreams, that you're walking on.  
It's the fragments of my failed future, that you're stepping on.  
It's my heart, that you just crashed.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was another typical day of John Cena. He, his best friend Randy Orton and 2 year girlfriend Layla were in his black car, on the way to another hang out with their friends Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Ashley Massaro, Candice Michelle , The Miz and Hunter to name a few. John had a huge push from the WWE for the past couple of months, especially now, when he's the WWE champion. Though being WWE champ was a huge honour, it also brought a huge tension. Having gold on your shoulder wasn't all bubbly and stuff, it also meant that you have to work twice as you worked before, cause besides the title, you take all the spotlight on your shoulders too. That's why John felt so happy now, when he, Randy and his girlfriend were going to their friends. Just relax, have fun, enjoy yourself. Forget everything at least for one week - that's how much time they were going to stay at Hunter and Stephanie's place.

- How 'bout some music? - Layla smiled switching car rado stations, until finally stopping on the one, which was displaying Britney Spears' Circus. John just rolled his eyes. Why can't she like bands like Linkin Park? 30 Seconds To Mars? Three Days Grace? SUM41? Why of all Britney? Sometimes he started thinking that she just tries to annoy him but he got rid of those thoughts taking and then letting out a deep breath. It was the way Layla was. All bubbly, dreamy. . . Sugar, sugar, sugar. But he still saw something in her. As a lot of people, she couldn't understand him, but at least she tried. And it doesn't matter, that usually it ended with an argument, but he appreciated that she didn't just quit on their relationship and always searched for compromises. Luckily, she didn't see his annoyance, since he wore black sunglasses. It wasn't really possible to drive without them - the sun was very bright. That's the way it always was at summers in Miami. And this summer was especially hot.

John cast a glance at the car mirror, to see what Randy's up to on the back seat. Of course. On the phone with Maria. _Still _on the phone with her. His friend was dating WWE's brownhead for a _long _time. What, after so many years, they still had to say to each other, which they haven't said yet? Of course, regular news and stuff, but being on the phone for what - 2 hours??? John shook his head for a bit. _And they say I was the drastical one. _His and Layla's relationship was slowly getting awkward and they're dating not nearly as much time as Randy with Maria. It was usually Layla speaking without breaks about total nonsenses, letting John know who's dating who in the WWE, all the backstage cat fights, rumours and slanders and so on and so on.

John let out another deep breath as new thought came to his mind. WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment. Wrestling World's Giant. One and only. Probably one of the best things abut the WWE ( if not the best ) is their story-lines. What haven't they done through so many years? Love triangles, broken dreams, from best friends to enemies, bad-ass boss, betrayals, psycho's obsessions, loosen babies. . . Fans went crazy for these things. Some of them even really believed it's real. But they haven't got a bare idea, that all these story lines were nothing compared to real-life dramas backstage. John himself, even tough he was the huge and important part of the company at least right now, didn't waste his time on that shit. After ending a match, he would just go straight to his locker room, changing a few words with the fellow wrestlers while doing so, take a shower, and leave. Dramas and bullshit like that never bothered him. If entire WWE reminded of a high-school, where you associate only with those people, who you like, then each roster was like one big family. And it felt good being in the most important one of those three families - RAW.

- I've heard Ted's bringing his cousin this time. - Layla said having a little mirror in one hand, lipstick in another and fixing her make-up as Britney's song was over. Now it was Rihanna. - His cousin is a girl and that's awesome, because I don't really fit in with Ash and Ames. These two are whether hanging out together or Amy spends time with Matt, Ashley with Shannon. I hope we'll become friends. And I hope she likes dancing, cause I love it! - she giggled. - But even if she doesn't, I can always teach her, right? - she smiled closing the mirror and putting it along with the lipstick in her purse.

- What's her name? - John yawned trying to keep up the conversation.

- Don't remember. - Layla shrugged her shoulders.

- I know. . . - they heard Randy's little laugh from behind. - . . . I missed you too. We're on our way, I hope we'll be there soon. . . Uh-huh. . . Wait a min. . . John, how much time left until we arrive? - he asked.

- About 20 minutes. - John responded automatically.

- 20 mins, babe. - Randy said on the phone as they continued chatting.

- I'm amazed that his cell phone battery isn't dead yet. - Layla giggled, for the first time that day making John smile a bit. . . for real. Cause usually, he just faked a smile. - Tell her we said hi. - she told Randy, looking at his reflection on the mirror.

- Lay and John says hi. . . - Randy informed. - She can't wait to see you guys. - he said casting a glance at the couple in front seats, before starting talking with his girlfriend about random stuff again.

- Ask how many people arrived yet! - Layla interrupted their conversation, but Randy just smiled at his friend's girlfriend.

- You've heard her. - he said on the phone waiting for response. - Uh-huh. . . Almost everyone's there. Cody with his girlfriend are on the rode, but they'll be at place after about 5 mins. So we'll be the last ones to arrive. - he responded to Layla, as she just nodded.

- Fashionably late. - she smirked at John, making him smile a bit again. - Is the new girl there too? - she turned her head around to see Randy again.

- The new what? - Randy raised an eyebrow.

- Ted's cousin? - Lay nodded.

- Oh. . . wait a min. - he said to Layla before concentrating his attention on Maria again. - Is Stacy there too? . . Uh-huh. Awesome. - he smiled. - Yep, she's there. - he said to Layla.

- Awesome. - she smiled. - How does she look? - Layla asked again, starting to annoy Randy for a bit.

- Listen, I know Stacy for awhile and I guarantee that she's _not _interested. - he smirked at Layla making her confused. - And besides, what about John? Ain't you two dating? - he giggled as Layla just rolled her eyes, understanding what Randy's talking about.

- Moron. - she turned her face away from Randy and sat in a normal pose, just too see John smiling too. - Ugh!

* * *


	2. Blonde goddess

- Oh my God!!! Randy!!! - Maria shouted out in excitement as John parked the car near the house and Randy practically jumped up from it, rushing to greet his girlfriend. Maria fell to his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him so passionately, that Randy thought he would choke. But even if so, he didn't give a damn. He finally had his girlfriend so close to him; not in another side of the country, and he was going to enjoy that moment. Even if she's gonna suffocate him, let it be. That was the sweetest, most romantic death he could possibly imagine.

Layla was watching them leaned against the car, letting John to take out their suitcases from the trunk. She felt the mix of emotions - happiness and jealousy. It was just an example of a usual communication of a usual pair. But why then things like this - super passionate kisses, long romantic hugs, that miss burning in his eyes after being long time away from her - never happened in her and John's pair? Maybe their dating not long enough? No. 2 years is a decent time for a couple to completely form. Maybe she and John just. . . Also no. She didn't even want to think about it. John _DOES _love her. And, of course, she loves him back. Why shouldn't he love her? She's funny, smart, beautiful, sociable, understanding, sweet. What else could he possibly need?

_Then why doesn't John act with me the way Randy acts with Maria? What do I do wrong?_

- Finally here! - Paul's familiar loud voice distracted Layla from her thoughts, John from the suitcases. - We've been waiting for you guys. - he friendly smiled. His face expression friendly, cheerful, greeting. That's one thing that both Layla and John loved about that place: here you always were greeted like a long lost son or daughter. Paul and Steph always made sure to greet their guests in the best way they could.

- What's up, Hunter? - John smiled as they shook hands.

- Oh, I'm good. - Paul nodded still smiling, turning his attention to Layla, who was also smiling. - Do you know what 'diva' means in Spanish?

- What? - she giggled raising her eyebrow.

- It means 'goddess'. - he kissed her hand as she blushed a bit. She would receive compliments from other guys all the time. But not from John. - It's awesome to see you guys. I promise you, you won't regret coming here.

- Of course we won't. - John smiled. - Otherwise. . . - he playfully set a threatening facial expression. Hunter laughed it off.

- I see Orton haven't yet finished enjoying the company of his girlfriend. - he raised his chin towards Randy and Maria, who were still kissing, only now she was also standing on the floor.

- Believe me, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. - Layla playfully rolled her eyes as Hunter let out a "tired" breath.

- Well then lets go to the inside yard. - a smile immediately grew on his face again. - I guess you already know most of the guys, but there are a couple of new faces and I would like you to meat them.

- What about the lovebirds? - John asked.

- They can join us when they'll be done. _If _they EVER be done. - Paul added as they headed to the direction of a huge white house with brown roof.

- How many people are here? - John asked a bit concerned. He wanted to relax, not to be in a wild, week long party.

- About 15 I guess. Haven't counted them all. - Hunter shrugged his shoulders. - You know how it works, - he smiled a bit. - you ask a close friend to come, he brings his whole family with him. Not that I mind it.

- No, of course no. - John agreed.

- The more people, the better. - Layla added as they already were in the other side of the house. There was a terrace with the big table in the middle of it. People were sitting there, eating something and drinking beer, time by time breaking down laughing from somebody's prank. A bit further - but not far away - there was a huge swimming pool, with Ted DiBiase/Eve Torres, Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro & Cody Rhodes/Mickie James playing chicken fight in it. Close near the pool, Stephanie, unfamiliar to John and Layla girl and Amy "Lita" Dumas were sunbathing. John once again took a look at Matt in the pool with Ashley sitting on his shoulders and sent a worried look to Amy's direction, who was "secretly" eyeing her boyfriend. John laughed quietly as a little devilish smile crossed Amy's lips, when Mickie pushed Ash and she fell to the water off Matt's shoulders.

- The news of the summer are Booker T and Sharmel. - Triple H explained pointing with his eyes to the married couple, who were drinking cocktails and chatting with other wrestling icons near the table in terrace. - I'm happy we haven't quit communicating even when they sold WWE for TNA. Those traitorous bastards. - he joked with half closed eyes, slowly shaking his head as Layla giggled and John smiled.

- How are they doing? - John asked.

- They're good. - Paul nodded. - Everything goes well for them, both personal and professional lives.

- Nice to hear that. - Layla kept smiling.

- That girl sunbathing between my wife and Ames, is named Reese. She's Steph's child hood friend. One of the biggest wrestling fans ever, I swear. She practically knows everything about the company. And you, my friend, - he patted John's shoulder. - are her favorite wrestler. Damn it. - he painfully closed his eyes for a second.

- Ok. - Layla nodded. - I'll keep an eye on that bitch. - she joked as Hunter started laughing, but John offered just a weak grin. Unlike his friend, he knew that Layla wasn't really joking about it.

- That guy, - Paul pointed to his eyes near some muscled guy who handled Stephanie a glass of cider, which she gladly accepted. - you might already know him. He works for TNA under the ring name Matt Morgan. He's here for the very first time. And for the last, if he keeps hitting it on on my wife. - he smiled once again.

- Woah what people do we have here. - A huge smile got on Shawn Michaels face as he stood in front of the three, and John immediately hugged him. After that Shawn gave a hug to Layla.

- How are you doing, man? - John asked happily. Shawn was one of the guys that he shared a strong and warm friendship with.

- Couldn't be any better. - Shawn responded as another wave of laughter was heard from the side of the terrace, where most people were in. - And what's up with you guys?

- Nothing's up, everything's down. - Randy smirked appearing from behind, hugging both Hunter and John.

- Gee man, chill out. We have girls here. - Hunter laughed out elbowing him.

- And, if I remember correctly, - Hunter smiled taking two bigger steps near the pool and wrapping his arms from behind some blonde girl, who was standing there, carefully turning her around and making her giggle a little. - the last one you don't know is Ted's cousin. Stacy Keibler. - he represented.

John smiled a bit. He didn't feel the electricity going through his body, nor the butterflies in his stomach, not even did he feel like the lightning just hit him, as he was supposed to feel according to all the romantic movies. But yes, the girl was very beautiful. She was wearing a little mini orange dress and brown cowboy mirror sunglasses on her face. John was a man, he couldn't deny that she definitely got his attention. Especially her long legs. He had never seen legs like that before. And her curly blonde hair, that perfectly encircled her beautiful facial features. He felt a very weird wish to stroke those golden waves. John wished she wasn't wearing sunglasses, so he could study her eyes. Unfortunately.

- Stacy, - Hunter continued. - This is my friends John Cena and Layla El. They're dating for awhile now. Behind them Randy Orton. You already met him before.

- Nice to meet you all. - Stacy smiled revealing her perfectly white teeth. _Is this girl a supermodel or what?_

- Nice to meet you too. - John smiled back, somehow not being able to take his eyes away from her. She just looked so. . . innocent. Like she wasn't a part of _this _world. She looked so far away from all the earthy complicated bullshit, those brain killing relationships that you may never figure out. She also didn't look like one of those women, who were like 1000 piece puzzles; lifetime wasn't enough to understand who they are, what they want and what are they thinking. Some men: a lot of men, found these women super attractive, simply addictive, but John wasn't one of them. He didn't want to torture himself trying to understand what simple things does the girl want. All he wanted is a sincere, honest and _easy _communication. Stacy looked like the type of a girl, who's unique point is in how plain simple she actually is. Then again, it was obvious, that you need to be ALLOWED to enter her world. To be with her, you had to be given a key from her heart.

And that probably wasn't the easy thing about that woman.

- We've heard about you a lot. - Layla offered a warm smile. - I'm really excited about finally meeting you.

- Thank you. - Stacy giggled. - But to be honest, it scares me a bit. I'm afraid I'm not that. . . special, that you should be excited.

- Aw, she's so modest. - Paul smiled only now letting her go. - Believe me, she _is_ special.

- I've noticed that. - John nodded as Layla's smile started getting fake. A little did she know, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Like trying to mark HER area, HER man. She knew he hated that, but she couldn't help it. Stacy was a beautiful woman. And a woman, especially a beautiful one, was always a danger. Layla loosen up a little as she noticed that Stacy was still warmly smiling, like she didn't even notice Layla's gesture. That was a good thing. If she didn't react to that, that means she ain't interested.

- The weather's fantastic. Does anybody want to go swimming? - Layla asked.

- I gotta go greet the people. Maybe later. - John softly released himself from her embrace.

- What about you? - Layla asked concentrating attention on Stacy, somehow hoping for a positive answer. Stacy looked like a nice person. When you were nice to Layla, Layla was nice to you. She wanted to make friends with this blonde goddess.

- Maybe I'll refuse, but thank you for the offer. - Stacy shook her head as Layla got a bit disappointed.

- I'll go with you. - Maria giggled taking Layla's hand.

- Me too. - Randy nodded as Layla let out a deep breath. Maria is DEFINITELY going to start flirting with Randy and she'll be left off. Because her own boyfriend was too busy greeting other people. He was always busy with something. But he was never busy with her.

And that hurt her more than she ever wanted anyone to see.

* * *


	3. The dating problems

Layla stared at her legs immersed in a swimming pool. Water made them look bigger than usually. She heard the giggles of Maria and Randy, who were doing hell knows what - swimming, playing, tickling, making out or having sex through their swimming wear. Maybe all at once? But is it possible to make out and have sex at one time? Or is it possible to NOT be making out when you're having sex?

So as you can see, Layla was thinking about all kinds of nonsenses too.

Then she heard a splash, followed by laughter and applause; the superstars and divas were still having their little chicken fight. They were going for round two.

_How nice of them to invite me._ An ironical smile crossed her face as she remembered the moment, which took place minutes before. Eve invited her to join them. _With who, if you let me ask? John? Oh yeah, he doesn't have time for bullshit, that includes his girlfriend. Even when he's supposed to relax and have fun._

- If beauty was painful, you'd be writhing in agony. - a real tall and muscled guy bend down to her and smiled. Layla didn't bother to look at him as she already knew who it was. The new guy, Matt Morgan from TNA.

- And let me guess, you'd be writhing with me. - she mumbled angrily wanting him to just go away. She wasn't in mood to associate. Especially with someone, she didn't know.

- I bet your boyfriend wouldn't like that. - his grin got even bigger as he sat besides her and also dipped his legs into the warm water.

- He wouldn't even notice. - she mumbled shaking her head a little.

- Well, as you girls say, we guys are pigs. BUT our girlfriends are always the most important women for us. Even if sometimes we're stupid enough to not to show it.

- You think? - she shot him a hopeful look.

- I _know. _- he sipped his beer. - I mean, let me get this straight. Are you two married?

- No. - she shook her head.

- Engaged?

- Not yet.

- Have children?

- Uh-uh.

- See? Nobody ties him up with you. If he didn't want to be with you, he'll just take off. And now he doesn't. So he probably wants you in his life. Maybe he just doesn't know how to show it to you. Hell, maybe he doesn't even think he needs to show it to you. - Matt smiled a bit as Layla quickly shot a look at John, who was standing near terrace, chatting with Chris Masters and Ted DiBiase, who had his cousin Stacy wrapped around his arm. John laughed from something, that Ted said. And then that sexy eyebrow raising thing he would do, when he was challenging or disbelieving. That gesture would always make her want to place kisses all over his face. Layla smiled a little. This man was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. Out of all women, who would go after him to the end of the world, he chose HER. Because he wanted HER. Only her.

Then, when she remembered that Matt's still sitting there besides her, she turned her face to him, terribly blushing.

- Listen, I'm sorry for the way I started the conversation. - she apologized avoiding any kind of eye contact. She felt very awkward, and that, obviously, made him smile even more. - I was just. . . not myself, and when I'm not myself, I act like a bitch. So, please don't take that personally.

- Everything's OK. - Matt nodded taking another sip from his bottle.

- No, it's not. - she shook her head. - It's not OK to treat a person like that. Especially the one, who comes up with a compliment. And it's definitely not the way you talk with someone, who lightens up your mood. - she smiled a bit once again taking a look at John. - Before you came, I was kind of. . . pissed.

- And now you're not? - he asked.

- Now I'm definitely not. - she giggled.

* * *

_**IN THE EVENING**_

It was pretty late already, very dark outside, but most of the people didn't even think about going to sleep yet. Some were watching football, some sitting around the table drinking alcohol, some were taken up by card games. Girls were watching some magazines and exchanging advices about make-up, fashion and things like that. Everyone was doing something fun for them, that's why John was a bit surprised as he saw Stacy sitting on the sofa all alone. She had earphones in her ears, her eyes closed.

John looked around the room to find Layla, only to remember a couple of seconds later that she's already up in their bedroom sleeping.

He slowly got near the blonde girl and silently sat near her, not wanting to scare her away. Then John took out one earphone and smiled as confusion was viewable in her face as he did so.

- What are you listening to? - he asked as she turned her face from him a little (?)

- Three Days Grace. - she responded. - I'm addicted to this band lately.

- Me too. Actually I was always addicted to them. - John smiled.

- Then maybe you wanna join me? - she asked a bit shyly offering him one earphone, which he gladly accepted and put in his ear. - The lyrics of their songs are amazing. - she closed her eyes once more enjoying the music.

- Yeah, I know. - he nodded closing his eyes as well. - Their lyrics has some meaning. That's what matters to me when I'm picking up the music and the artists.

- And what matters when you're picking up the girlfriend? - Stacy giggled a little. - Layla is an amazing girl as I heard about her.

- She definitely is. - John nodded. - I'm just afraid that I didn't deserve her.

- You know, when I guy says that he didn't deserve his girlfriend, he usually _does _deserve her 100 per cent. - Stacy smiled a bit as John laughed softly.

- Reverse psyche?

- Maybe, who knows. - she giggled shrugging her shoulders.

Then a moment of silence. But it didn't feel awkward. They enjoyed the music mixed up with the voices and laughter of their friends, the sound of some sport enthusiast, who was commenting football, the soft giggles of the divas, who were probably gossiping about something, that the guys shall never know.

- Can I ask you something? - Stacy spoke up finally as John nodded. - Is it. . . hard?

- What's hard? - John raised his eyebrow.

- Building, and most importantly, keeping up the relationship? Romantic one I mean. - she explained a bit ashamed. Thank god that he didn't look at her face, unless he'd see the soft blush on her cheeks. She didn't know that that flush didn't look stupid, in that lighting that they were in, it looked adorable. Stacy knew that she shouldn't have asked it. She barely even knew that guy! And besides, she wasn't a teenager anymore. She was a grown beautiful woman. She should know these kind of things herself. . . and she should have found them out a LONG time ago.

- Don't tell me you don't know? - he asked a bit confused raising his eyebrow, tough his eyes were still closed. Stacy bit her lip. Then a warm sincere smile once again got on his lips. - It's OK. I'm not really good at those kind of things myself. If Layla weren't so God damn stubborn and strong-willed. . .

- How long are you two together?

- For almost two years right now if I remember correctly. - John responded.

- That's wonderful. - she whispered.

- That truly is. - he agreed with an ironical smile.

* * *


	4. Inferior

- Why did you stay up so long yesterday? - Layla asked in a sweet, silent voice not wanting to annoy John. She knew that he hated it, when she started spying on him. One thing he hated most, was being doubted. He was always faithful to her, and he couldn't handle it, when she thought otherwise.

- I thought you were soundly sleeping already? - he raised his eyebrow watching her putting on an open shirt on her bra. John himself was seating his rolex. Yep, you can let yourself such accessorry, when you're the WWE superstar. Especially if you're their champion.

- I was. - Layla nodded.

- Then how did you notice when I cameback to our bedroom?

- I woke up around 2 p.m and you still weren't sleeping nearby me. - she explained.

- I didn't even notice how the time ran by. - John shrugged his shoulders. - It feels good being among my friends again. Ya know, not because my job forces me to, but because I want to.

- I understand that. - Layla smiled a bit. - Who were you spending time with?

- Layla what's the matter? - John frowned a bit.

- What do you mean?

- What's up with this questioning? - he responded. - I spent time with everyone. Ted, Paul, Steph, Stacy. . .

- Stacy? - Layla interrupted him raising her eyebrow.

- Yeah, Stacy. So what? - John asked getting annoyed. - Can't I communicate with her only because she's a woman?

- I'm not saying anything about it. - Layla shook her head. - I trust you.

- I never gave you reasons to not to. - he reminded.

- I know. - Layla nodded.

- So everything's cool? - he asked getting closer.

- Sure. - she bit her lip as he softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

- You see? - Ted smiled widely patting his cousin's hand in a comforting and encouraging way as they were sitting on the bench outside in an early morning. Nobody was out there besides them, since everyone else were probably sleeping. - I told you everything's gonna be alright. You went along with everybody in here. They all seem to be in love with you.

- They are all amazing people. - Stacy smiled giving a weak nod. - It's incredible how you guys go out there on TV and get as abusive as you can with each other, but when the cameras are off, you wouldn't hurt each other for anything in the world.

- We belong on each other. - Ted answered. - If I screw up in the ring, my oponent's gonna get hurt and if my oponent will screw up, the one who's gonna get hurt is me. We have to trust one another.

- I guess it's amazing being a part of this family. - she smiled a bit.

- Only because you're not a westler, doesn't mean you can't be a part of it too. - Ted playfully elbowed her. - You think the backstage crew, make-up artists, stylist, referees ain't as important as the superrstars? You think they're not the part of the WWE family?

- Of course they are. - Stacy agreed. - But. . .

- But what?

- I think everybody's so absolutely awesome with me only because they don't know. . . I think some of them haven't yet noticed. - she smiled sadly.

- You think Paul didn't warn them? - Ted raised his eyebrow.

- Totaly. - she nodded. - Lets say this guy. . . John Cena and his girlfriend. . . uhm. . ?

- Layla. - Ted reminded.

- Yep, her. - Stacy nodded. - They obviously have no idea.

- So what? - Ted shrugged his shoulders.

- You think I should tell them? Maybe then there wouldn't be any misunderstanding's in the future.

- The weak's just starting. - Ted shook his head. - I'm sure they will figure out by themselves. John, Layla and everone else. You don't have to bother telling them. I mean, it's not the most pleasant topic to you.

- It isn't. - Stacy nodded lowering her head.

- What's wrong? - Ted stroked her golden hair. It wasn't only the pain mixed up with sadness in her eyes. Her whole appearance told him that something's worrying her.

- I hate it when people start feeling sorry for me. - she confessed. Unimaginable hurt in her voice made Ted take a deep breath. Feeling helpless to change anything wasn't really his thing. - I can't stand it when they communicate with me, only because their morality tells them to. They think it will make me feel better; being among people, hearing all these comforting words. . . but it doesn't Ted. It only makes me feel inferior.

- Stace. . .

- And I talked to John a couple of times yesterday. . . - she continued ignoring his interferance. - Since he knows nothing about my condition, he acted with me like with everyone else. . . And you know what? - she turned her head to him as he looked her in the eyes. - It felt wonderful. - a tear rolled down her cheek. - It felt wonderful. - Stacy whispered once again lying her head on his shoulder, as he once again started stroking her hair.

* * *


	5. Upcoming party, upcoming problems

- What's up with the girls and sunbathing? - John chuckled making his way near Stacy, who was outside lying on a sunbed, near the pool. She didn't even open her eyes to look at him, as she exactly knew who was talking to her. - Can't you ladies deal with the way your skin is? - he smirked sitting down on a sunbed beside her. Stacy smiled as well.

- There's no limits to perfection. - she responded. - I'm just following fashion.

- Ugh, fashion. . . - John got a bitter face expression. - I will never in a lifetime figure it out.

- And you're not the only one. - Ted DiBiase, who appeared from nowhere, smirked sitting up on Stacy's sunbed, somewhere near her legs. - What's up, John?

- Doing great. - John smiled as men shook hands. - How 'bout you?

- You know, this upcoming feud with Randy. . . - Ted lightly shook his head. - I'm not sure how will fans react to me.

- You're gonna do everything great, cousin. - Stacy smiled patting his shoulder. - I believe in you.

- Thanks, Stace. . . - Ted smiled a bit stroking her hand. - So. . . what were you guys talking about before I joined you? I hope I didn't interrupt anything.

- No, everything's cool. - Stacy smiled.

- Yeah. We were only talking about sunbathing, fashion. . . All this stuff. - John added before they heard another voice from the other side of the pool.

- Ted, can you help me picking up the music for the evening?! - Randy asked.

- So I could see you making out with Ria? I don't think so! - Ted responded.

- Ted, when will you realize that me and you, we're just friends. And me and My-Ria, we're a couple. So don't be jealous to her and bring your ass here to help me with the music! - Randy responded as people, who heard it, started cracking up, Ted along with them.

- You'll get a free bear! - Maria added wrapping her hands around Randy's waist.

- Whoa whoa whoa. . . so the bear that I had last evening wasn't for free? - Ted's face got pale as people once again started chuckling.

- You're coming or not? - Randy rolled his eyes and Ted slowly stood up, mumbling something to himself.

- On my way! - he responded to Randy before turning his head to John and Stacy, who were making a small conversation. - See you later guys. - he smirked before walking away.

- Why do we need a music for the evening? - John asked.

- I heard something about dancing and stuff. - Stacy shrugged her shoulders. - Paul went to nearest shop to buy more drinks and some snacks in case we get hungry.

- Oh. . . - John nodded. - You'll be there?

- Well technically I have no choice. - Stacy chuckled. - But dancing. . . nah, I don't think so. - she shook her head as John frowned a bit.

- Common you gotta come! I mean you can't just lock up in your bedroom while we're gonna go crazy downstairs. . . Well I'm _sure_ Randy and Ria are gonna take it upstairs too, but you get my point anyways.

- They're gonna play truth or dare too I bet. - Stacy responded. - And I wouldn't be excited reveling all my secrets to all of you guys or do something insane, that I would regret later. - she smiled a bit. - Besides who will I dance with when they're gonna hit the slow music? My cousin?

- Why not? - John smiled.

- Because he's my cousin. - she chuckled. - And they're also thinking on playing "Seven Minutes In Heaven". What do I do if I get in a small closet with no light with my cousin? Don't you think that would be awkward?

- You can share a conversation. - John shrugged his shoulders. - It's not necessary to start making out or something.

- What are you guys doing? - Layla smiled wrapping her arms around John's neck from behind. She was also wearing a bikini.

- I'm trying to convince Stacy to join this party in the evening. - John responded stroking her hands.

- You need to be convinced to join it? - Layla's eyes grew wide. - You must come Stacy! It's gonna be so much fun!

- I don't know guys. . .

- Common it's gonna be awesome! - Lay responded. - What are you worried about?

- Truth or dare.

- Always pick up 'truth' and tell a lie. - Layla giggled as Stacy giggled too.

- Seven Minutes In Heaven.

- Pretend that you saw a huge spider somewhere in the corner, go on and on about it, so the guy will spend whole seven minutes trying to kill it.

- Slow dancing.

- You don't wanna dance with your cousin? - Layla asked.

- Not that I don't want to. I just want him to have fun with the other girls too. It would be selfish forcing him to spend time with me, instead joining beautiful girls' company. . .

- Oh then you can dance with John. . . - Layla said quickly and immediately regret it.

- No, you're his girlfriend I'm sure that. . .

- It's just a slow dancing. - Layla shrugged her shoulders. - It's not a big deal. Right John?

- Absolutely. - John nodded a bit surprised what Layla has just offered.

- Besides we could change our partens later. - Layla added. - It would be boring to dance only with one person.

- And who you would dance with? - Stacy asked.

- I don't know. - Layla added. - Probably Matt Morgan. We kind of became friends, we just have a lot of things to talk about.

- How do you know he's free? - Stacy asked.

- Because a guy like him just can't be expensive. - Layla giggled as John and Stacy started laughing.

- So you're in? - John asked.

- Fine. - Stacy let out a deep breath. - I'm in.

* * *

- I can bring popcorn and Pepsi and we'd watch the movie together. Just like in cinema. - Matt Morgan chuckled sitting besides Layla, who was resting in an armchair, carefully watching John and Stacy having a conversation, which probably was funny because they would giggle often enough. Layla just shot him a warning glare, sipping her cocktail from a straw. - OK. . . - Matt raised both of his eyebrows. - Maybe instead I'll bring guns and bullets, so we could shoot them.

- Why don't you just go and do so? - Layla mumbled.

- Why you're always so pissed at me? - Matt smiled.

- Maybe it's a hint to leave me by myself? - she raised an eyebrow.

- If this conversation is gonna go like the past one we shared, then I'm gonna give you a nice advice. . . - he rhymed. - . . . after what you'll start apologizing for acting so wrong with me.

- OK, I'm in. - Layla nodded as Matt looked at her worriedly. - I accept. Give me a _nice advice _and I'll apologize.

- Fine, let me think. - Matt though for a second. - Guns and bullets?

- Fail. - she rolled her eyes.

- Go and pull out her hair, then have a chick fight, during which you'll strip each others' bikinis?

- Fail. - she sang.

- Damn, and I would have liked to see that. - Matt tilted his head. - Ok. . . uhm. . . tell him that you're pregnant and make him jump all around you, fulfilling every wish you'd think of?

- Fail. - she smiled a bit though she tried to hide it. - Besides, does _this. . . _- she pointed at her flat stomach with her eyes. - look like pregnant to you?

- Well. . . - he teased as she elbowed him. - Kidding. - he chuckled. - This totally doesn't look like pregnant to me.

- Maybe I should get pregnant? - she mumbled to herself, but he heard it. Matt put his arms on back of his head.

- So predictable. - he rolled his eyes. - He would just leave you alone with a kid, because that would be just too much for him to handle.

- Oh that would be too much _for him _to handle? - Layla raised her eyebrow. - You guys are such cry babies.

- I have never in my life shed a tear. - he replied.

- And if you don't want that to change, you better go get me another glass of cocktail. - she inserted her empty glass in his hands.

* * *

- Common, help me out here. - Paul said taking a huge box of drinks from a trunk and handling it to Randy.

- Man, will we _ever _drink all of it? - Randy asked slowly carrying the box as Paul got three full bags of snacks and also started carrying it into the kitchen.

- We could make a drinking contest or something. - Paul shrugged his shoulders.

- 5 versus 5? - Randy asked.

- For example. - Paul nodded. - But you _would not _team up with Ria.

- I don't even want to. - Randy chuckled. - You have no idea how wild that girl gets when she's drunk.

- And I bet you don't mind that. - Paul smirked as Randy laughed. - Besides a couple of more people will arrive to join us.

- Like who? - Randy raised an eyebrow.

- Like Shelton. Bella twins. - Paul shrugged his shoulders. - My man Chris with my girl Trish.

- Ain't they in a honeymoon? - Randy asked.

- Well then we'll make them a nice welcome back party. - Paul smiled.

- Jesus, Hunter. . .

- I'm not Jesus. And Jesus is not a hunter.- Paul chuckled as Randy rolled his eyes.

- This is gonna be one wild party. - Randy shook his head.

- More wild than Maria when she's drunk? - Paul hold off a laugh as Randy elbowed him, almost dropping the box of drinks.

* * *


	6. The bets

- Baby, what's wrong? - Layla asked, watching carefully at her reflection in the mirror as she was putting in big golden earrings. Layla was wearing a lovely sexy black neck shirt, whose silk black ribbon was tied up on her neck and falling on her naked back. She also had a mini jean skirt, to demonstrate her legs. To end up the wardrobe, Layla was wearing long black high heels.

- Nothing. - John mumbbled still sitting on the verge of the bed, tying up his boots.

- John, I'm serious. - Layla let out a deep breath fixing her make-up.

- I hate it the way you just borrowed me to Stacy. - he responded. - Like I'm your toy or something. Without even asking me if I'm fine with it. You act like you owe me or something.

- Oh, baby. . . - Layla smiled a bit. The thought that John isn't that excited to go with Stacy, didn't really bother her. - I'm sorry if that made you feel bad. I didn't even plan on suggesting it, it just. . . came out from my mouth before I even noticed. Don't you wanna go with her? - she sat up beside him.

- No, it's not like that. She's a wonderful girl. - Layla's smile turned fake immediately. - And I have no problem with it, but. . . I don't know. You could have at least asked me first you know.

- I'm sorry again. - she stroked his shoulder. - If you want me to, I can apologize to her and call it off. That wouldn't be a problem.

- No! - his eyes grew wide as Layla got curious. - I mean. . . it's not necessary. - he added this time controlling himself better. - It's not a freaking prom after all. Few slow dances and that's it.

- Yeah. - Layla nodded. - And if you'll be a good boy out there. . . - she got a sexy smirk on her face, getting closer him, so the tip of her nose was touching his neck. - . . . we could play Seven Minutes in Heaven in our bedroom when it's all over. - she whispered in his ear as John smiled.

- More like Whole Damn Night in Heaven. - he chuckled as her lips crashed to his, getting both of them in a passionate kiss.

* * *

- Gee, I'm gonna get deaf if Randy won't turn it down. - Stacy frowned a little putting on a bracelet. The music from downstairs was just so super loud, even if you were still upstairs.

- What are you saying? I can't hear you. - Ted pointed to his ear.

- The music! It's too loud! - Stacy repeated almost shouting so her cousin could hear her through the music.

- Don't worry. - Ted smiled a little. - Since I was the only one picking up the music. . .

- Wasn't you supposed to just help? - Stacy giggled.

- Long story. And I'm sure you wouldn't wanna hear it. - Ted shook his head a little like trying to get rid those memories of Randy and Maria. Their hands. . . all over each other. . . their tongues. . . in each others throats. . . Brr. Ted shivered before continuing. - So, as I was saying, since I was the only one picking up the music, I got many Three Days Grace songs, special for you. - Stacy smile got bigger in a matter of seconds. - And I bet you won't mind hearing them all this loud.

- I love you cousin. - Stacy giggled hugging him.

* * *

The music was even louder downstairs and in terrace than it was upstairs. There were a lot of people - most of them WWE or TNA superstars or people that one or another way had some kind of connection with them. The alcohol was pouring freely, even though the party was just getting started. Some of them were dancing, some drinking, some kissing, and some, for example Matt Morgan and Chris Mordetzki, better known to the wrestling fans as Chris Masters, were talking.

But in the entire party there was just one person, who was taken up trying to get some attention, and not receiving it.

- Matt! - Layla softly patted on his muscular shoulder, but Matt didn't even stop talking to Chris, as he didn't notice her. Not that much of a surprise though. Layla's much shorter than Matt.

Layla cleared her throat.

- Uhm. . . Matt! - she patted on his shoulder again, but his reaction haven't changed.

Layla rolled her eyes.

- MATT! - she pinched him in his shoulder practically crying out his name as Matt finally turned around to face her with an "anything but her" expression on his face.

- Hey Layla. - Chris raised his glass a little as Lay gave him a warm smile, before once again concentrating her attention to Matt, who was waiting impatiently for what she had to say to him. It seemed, that he does everything to show her that he isn't exactly pleased to see her. Matt shoved his hands in his jeans' pocket, his gaze following her. A little impatient frown on his face made her look at her legs instead. He didn't look like a guy, who was handling it well when people pissed him off.

- Uhm. . . hey-hey Matt. - she forced her best weak smile as he just rolled his eyes.

- What? - he raised his chin a little like challenging her. - What do you need me for? To once again take out all your personal life problems on me?

- No. - she blushed shaking her head as frown never left his face. - I. . . uhm. . . - she rubbed the back of her head. - Actually I came to apologize. - Layla's eyes grew wide as she lifted them from her feet to his face and instead of a frown saw a wide smile in it. Chris didn't seem so excited as he mumbled a silent curse under his breath, put his hand in his jeans' pocket to take out a roll of money. He took a 50 dollar banknote and handled it to Matt.

- I told you she would apologize. - Matt chuckled as Chris shoved his money back to his pocket, giving Layla a "sorry" look.

- Wha. . . wha. . . WHAT?! - Layla glared at both of the tall men. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Layla wasn't going to listen. She turned on her heel immediately walking away. Her face was still red. But not from embarrassment. Oh, no. . . she was ANGRY.

* * *

- They seem to have fun. - John raised his chin towards the group of people near the bar. In the middle of it, there was the newlywed couple - Chris Irvine ( Jericho ) and Trish. The newly crowned Mrs. Irvine had a veil in her loose flowing her hair, which the girls got her. Chris, at the meantime, had this piece of paper attached to the back of his white dress shirt. On it there was written "Just burried". The first two letters "bu" were slightly flicked, and instead of them, a bit higher the letters were corrected into "ma" changing quotes meaning from "Just burried" to "Just married". The group were drinking, talking and, most importantly breaking down into laughs like every 10 seconds.

- Who? - Stacy smiled as she heard his voice.

- The married couple and their escort. - John smiled a bit. He hated it that it was pretty dark inside, so he couldn't clearly and brightly see her face.

- Oh. . . Chris and Trish? - Stacy giggled.

- Yeah. - John nodded. Damn, he could use to hear her giggling every day.

- Then why don't you join them? - Stacy smiled a bit.

- Do you want to get rid of me? - John chuckled as Stacy blushed a little shaking her hand.

- No. Of course not. - she smiled, before a little reminder got in her mind. The conversation was getting some sort of sense of flirt, and she didn't like it. - So. . . uhm. . . where's Layla?

- She went to apologize to Matt.

- For what? - Stacy frowned a bit. - She doesn't look like a girl to insult somebody.

- I don't really know. - John let out a deep breath. - Sometimes shit happens even to the nice people.

- For fact. - Stacy nodded as John took a bottle of vodka from the table and poured some liquid into two glasses, then handling one to Stacy.

- A toast? - he smirked.

- Of course. - she smiled. - I'm listening.

- A toast, so they would switch this Mika bullshit to Three Days Grace as soon as it's possible. - he smiled as she quickly emptied the entire glass making John a bit shocked, though a smile never left his face.

- Amen. - she smirked at him.

* * *

- Oh common, get over it. - Matt came from behind Layla, still smirking even though he knew that his smile isn't really making her feel less angry. - In TNA we don't get as much paid as you in WWE, so I couldn't miss a chance to get some extra money.

- Extra money? - she raised her eyebrow turning around, her arms crossed. - You're wearing a fucking rolex and a golden necklace and you talk about extra money?

- Man, I love my baby. - Matt smirked glancing at his wrist watch. - It's nice that you noticed it. I was waiting for someone to do so.

- Don't praise me. I'm just a 50 bucks girl. - she rolled her eyes as he looked at her surprised.

- Don't tell me you took any of that seriously. - he looked at her with curiosity.

- You know what Matt? - she looked at him annoyed. - I already made you 50 dollars. Why don't you go and bet on another 50 dollars that I'm gonna slap you if you won't leave me alone?

* * *

- Man, I love you Paul. - Ted chuckled as they clinked their glasses. - The party is amazing!

- In my place, there's no other way around it. - Paul smiled, as Ted offered him a weak grin as well. - What's wrong man?

- Just a little concerned. Nothing serious. . . - Ted rubbed the back of his head.

- A smart ass like you wouldn't get concerned for no reason. - Paul raised his eyebrow taking a gulp of bear.

- I don't think I should leave Stacy alone for much time. . . - Ted responded. - You know her condition. . . She might get hurt or something.

- Ted, - Paul let out a deep breath. - look around. There's so many people in here, it's impossible to stay invisible. These people won't let anything happen to her.

- I don't know. . .

- I'm serious, man. - Paul rolled his eyes. - Besides you know Stace, she's a quiet girl. I bet on 100 bucks, that right now she's probably sitting somewhere in the corner and sipping soda. And while doing that, there's no way you can get hurt. - she patted on his shoulder, before turning his eyes on the dance floor. Paul eyes grew wide, but Ted's practically jumped out of the eye holes. That 'quiet' girl was in the middle of the dance floor dancing like crazy with John Cena, and never stopping to laugh. Both of them had small half empty glasses in their hands, sometimes sipping from it.

Ted stretched out his hand in Paul's direction.

- What? - Paul asked looking at his palm.

- You owe me 100 bucks. - Ted responded not turning his attention away from Stacy and John. Paul chuckled.

- If this is the _beginning_ of the party, - he took out his purse. - what will the middle be like?

* * *


	7. Can't help it

- Ok, ok, ok. . . - Maria let out an excited breath a huge smile forming on her face as a bunch of friends, WWE superstars and divas, were sitting on the floor, gathered around a small bonfire, which lightened up a dark sky. Some were drinking bear and making small conversations while the others put on marshmallows on long sticks, and baked them in bonfire. - I've got this. Paul, truth or dare?

- Dare. - Paul smiled locking his eyes on a young diva.

- I'm daring you to. . . uhm. . . - she thought for a second or two before another huge smile rose on her face. - I'm daring you to jump in the lake and come out here all wet. - she chuckled as Paul slowly put his beer bottle on the ground, took off his huge short sleeved shirt, stood up and headed to the direction of the lake nearby. Some followed him, of course, including Stephanie, his wife.

- Shall we continue? - Randy smiled following Paul with his eyes.

- Bring it on. - Trish chuckled breaking down her and Chris' kiss.

- Ok. - Randy nodded smiling. - Chris, turth or dare?

- Since I don't want to join Hunter swimming in the lake. - Chris smiled. - Truth.

- What is the most uncomfortable place you've ever had sex in? - Randy continued.

- Who told you I'm not a virgin? - he asked as guys chuckled.

- Having a wife like Trish? - Ted raised his eyebrow smiling. - Not a chance. - he shook his head as Trish smiled widely.

- It was at Christmas Eve dinner. - Chris put his beer bottle on the ground, taking Trish further into his embrace. - We did it in a closet in corridor, while our parents were praying for our souls. - he chuckled.

- God, you're nasty. - Maria giggled.

- You bet I am. - Chris sipped his beer.

- Talking about closets. - Trish raised an eyebrow. - Who do you think is in it right now?

* * *

- OK, the next two to go in a closet are. . . - Chris Masters spoke out as he took the baseball hat with a few papers in it. He put a hand in his cap and mixed it a little, only to make sure there is no cheating. - Whoopie! John's about to get some satisfaction. - he smirked as John stood up from the sofa, almost falling back down, since his head was spinning from an alochol. He wasn't usually the guy to get drunk, but for a reason known only to himself, this night was an exception. Layla shot him a warning glare. - And the unlucky lady. . . - Chris smirked taking another, pink, cap. - Stace, you're up!

- No way. - Stacy giggled as John stretched out his arm to help her up. Layla frowned watching the two as they made their way to the closet.

- The counting starts when you shot the door! - Chris reminded as the couple disapppeared in a dark and very small closet.

- I just got laid. - Morgan collapsed on a sofa besides Layla with a satisfied smile on his face. He put his both hands on the back of his head, showing that he difinitely felt like after "Seven Minutes in _Heaven_".

- In a standing position? - she mumbled under her breath. He was never on time. First he approached her when she was left alone in the party, then when she saw John practically flirting with Stacy, and know he came by when her boyfriend was in a closet with a leggy blonde. Layla wrapped her hands around her waist, swinging her leg, which was resting on her other leg.

- What can I say? - he eyed her. - Bella's got talent.

- Which one is a more skilled slut? Brie or Nikki? - Layla asked, her eyes almost burning the holes of the door where Stacy and John. . . HER John was in.

- I don't know. - Matt bit his lip, if Layla didn't know better she would have thought that she sees concern in his face. - Seriously, it's confusing. Those girls look the same. - he shook his head. - When I called her Brie, she giggled, when I called her Nikki, she frowned. What does it mean in 'Girls Body Language Encyclopedia'? Did she giggle because I called her her sister's name, or did she frown when I called her her sisters name?

- Does it matter now? - Layla rolled her eyes. - You already got your way with her.

- That's true. - Matt chuckled. - I sticked around calling her a Twin. - he smirked.

- That's smart. - she faked smile starting bitting her nails. What exactly was Stacy doing right now to her boyfriend? And what was he doing to her?

- Why do you look so pissed? - Matt asked. - Is it me pissing you off whenever I stop by?

- Matt, if you want me to be honset, right now, I couldn't care less about you, ok? - she responded. - Happens to be that my drunk boyfriend is stuck in a closet with a blonde chick who's got world's longest legs. So, yeah, I'm pretty much pissed. - Layla frowned even more. - I swear if she lays a hand on him. . . or if he lays a hand on her. . .

- Layla, chill. They're probably just talking. - Matt replied.

* * *

- This is just awkward. - Stacy giggled as John finished off his glass of vodka and put in on the shelf over his head. The closet was very small causing their bodies to press against each other. As much as he hated to admit, John wasn't really minding it. . . But it's just alcohol, right?

- I can almost feel Layla's eyes burning me from behind the door. - John chuckled raising his eyebrow.

- Why should she be jealous? - Stacy frowned. - That you're in here with me? _Me_? - she giggled. - I mean I can't even. . . - her sentence was cut off with a kiss. He didn't know why did he do that, but he wanted to blame everything on vodka. Just watching her naturaly red lips moving with every word she said, the soft giggles escaping her moth. . . he didn't want to shut her up. Actually, he wanted to hear her talking more, about doesn't matter what! But one wish was even stronger than that. He had to find out how did those lips taste. He hated himself, he hated vodka, he hated this guilt burning in him, but he couldn't help it.


	8. Secret revealed

Guilt. Regret. Shame. Heaven.

He was a taken man, she shouldn't have kissed him. He had a girlfriend, that was such a nice girl, she shouldn't have wanted to kiss him back. He didn't know her secret, she was making a fool of him, even if she didn't mean it, even if he didn't know it.

He might have been drunk, but she wasn't. Of course she'd taken a couple of shots, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that it was him, who she was kissing. She understood it, when his lips attacked her neck. She felt it when he caressed her body, when the heat between them got insane, when she hooked her fingers under his belt wanting to unbuckle it. She felt down, when the knock on the door stopped their magic moment, and she was forced to fix her hair and dress and then come out with an innocent smile. She sat near Layla, his girlfriend, and they got into a conversation, not saying half word, that a minute ago she was making out with her boyfriend.

How could she go that low? How could she do that to Layla? To John? To her own pride, everything she believed in? She blamed women, who went after taken men. She felt disgusted by them and now she became one herself. Who the hell did she think she was to touch his body, to enter his mouth with her tongue? What the hell was she thinking?

And worst of all, he didn't know what was he getting himself into and she didn't bother to tell him. She was afraid to be rejected. She was too busy kissing him. He risked to lose his girlfriend, to screw their relationship, Which she was going insane to build. And for what? What could she possibly offer to him? Less than Layla, for sure. She couldn't even. . .

No. It's one thing to blame herself for what happened, to be embarrassed, to feel dirty dirty and once more dirty. But it was a whole new and different thing to let those thoughts back in. She spent five years trying to fade them away to not let them overtake her life, and now it was all slowly falling apart. Everytime during the night she thought what could she give him, she felt getting smaller and smaller and smaller. Because she didn't have an answer.

And what hurt even more, is that he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. He loves his girlfriend. He wants to have a future with her. He probably doesn't even remember what happened.

* * *

Stacy didn't know that he did. All night he was hunted by those memories of her skin, her smell, her silk hair. He was thinking about her lips, that he felt was made for him to kiss. He was thinking about her body, which he felt he came to know. But he realized he can't have her. And it was killing him. Entire world was between them. They were here, a wall separating them, but she was just so far away.

He couldn't break Layla's heart. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards Stacy, he didn't even know did he have any feelings towards her. And now he risked to ruin everything that his girlfriend gave her heart and soul to build. He risked their relationship for something, he wasn't sure about.

And then, of course, there was alcohol. She was drunk. She probably barely felt him. She barely even remembered it ever took place. And if she does remember it, she regrets it. How much did John wish to regret it too. . .

What could he ever give her? He was a taken man, with a wonderful girlfriend, who he couldn't force himself to love. He had a brutal schedule which kept him from home about 300 days per year. He wasn't an open person. He felt very uncomfortable talking about his feelings, which lead some people to think, that he didn't feel anything at all. That his heart was made out of ice. And he hated himself that he let Stacy, the woman he barely knew, to melt it.

What was he supposed to say to Layla, when she wakes up in the morning and teasingly asks "Did you have much fun in a closet yesterday?", tease back and **"**lie**" **that "Yes, he did have fun"? Or maybe he should act hurt that she's doubting him?

John felt something in his stomach. He was sick. Sick of himself.

* * *

For both of them the rest of the day ran rather quickly. One minute the sun is shinning, people are swimming in the pool and having fun, another one it gets dark and the group of friends and co-workers find themselves sitting around a bonfire, talking, laughing or. . . in John and Stacy's case, not saying a damn word.

John felt Layla put her head on his shoulder, softly caressing his arm. All these little gestures were just screaming how much did she love him. Why couldn't he feel the same? Why wasn't she enough for him? Or maybe she was just too much for him?

He started making little conversation with people around him, most of the time just simply responding to questions, or, in Randy and Chris' case, teases if he said his goodbyes to the WWE title before they take it away from him. John raised the corner of his lips, when two men suddenly starts arguing which one of them will take the belt, with Maria and Trish sitting nearby, rolling their eyes before drifting to conversation with each other.

He tried to not pay attention to Stacy, who was talking with her cousin Ted. She seemed to make a good job ignoring him. It just proved his point. She didn't even remember. . .

- . . . that once you were head over heels with her. - John turned his head to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley who was reminding him and Layla how did they met. - I didn't think you'd have a courage to ask her out, to be honest. - the brown-haired woman confessed. - I thought it's going to be just flirting. I'm happy I was wrong though.

- Yeah, I thought that too. - Layla agreed. - I didn't think he likes me. I mean there's so many beautiful divas on the roster. The first thought when he offered me to be his girlfriend was "Why me? Am I that special?"

- You are. - John nodded. The least he could do after what happened was to stop her doubting. She was a wonderful woman. But he wasn't a wonderful man. It didn't go unnoticed by Stacy, as John noticed. She smiled a little, with some kind of sadness, her black sunglasses covering her eyes.

- You guys are a wonderful couple. - Ted joind in. - Any plans for the future?

- We didn't talk about marriage. . . yet. - Layla giggled.

- No kids planned either. - John responded, making sure Stacy heard him. He didn't know why he was acting so stupid, but he just wanted to let her know where his relationship with Layla was. . . to make it at least a bit less complicated.

- We're just waiting for the right time. - Layl shrugged her shoulders, pretty much making all John's attempts for nothing. Not that he could blame her. - So anyway, - she yawned a little, resting her head on John's shoulder. - why are you wearing sunglasses? - she asked Stacy, as John softly nudged her. The question seemed a little impolite.

Ted's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something, but Stacy smiled at him, putting her hand on his forearm, whispering, if John heard it right, "It's OK". Then she removed her glasses and Layla gasped. John's heart dropped to his stomach, he felt like he's about to collapse.

Her face was turned to them, eyes either, but she wasn't looking at them. Her eyes weren't closed, they were wide open, but it seemed that she's looking somewhere far far away.

- That's because, - she smiled sadly. - I'm blind.


End file.
